TOO MUCH OBAMA BAGGAGE
by Russell Berwick As I was listening to talk radio the other day, I heard someone make a good point about Senator Obama. I’m sorry but I can’t remember what show I was listening to. The radio host asked this person why the Senator was doing so well, even though he is to the left of everyone in the senate. His answer was, that the Senator was a liberal, but not a scary liberal. Perhaps you need to be more to the center, or to the right to understand this answer. I believe that the reason this may be true, is because many people still don’t know very much about this new face to the scene. The right, hasn’t yet had time to make him a person that causes fear among so many, like they have with someone like Ted Kennedy or Hillary Clinton, for example. I believe, that if you watched the debate in Philadelphia, then it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the Republicans, will have more than enough ammunition, to make him one of the scariest politicians, to ever make a serious run for the highest office in the land. Like it or not, the beating Senator Obama took in Philadelphia, at the dabate, will be nothing, compared to what he’ll be facing, when he goes up against the whole Republican attack machine. To put it as clearly as I can, if the Senator becomes the Democrats choice, then he’s headed straight for an ambush. As a Democrat, perhaps I should say, we are headed straight for an ambush. This has always been my main point that I have been trying to make, to anyone who will listen. As I was reading the morning news accounts the day after the debate, I believe people are beginning to wake up to this hard fact. Some of the Obama supporters, tried to blame ABC for giving him such tough question. It’s not hard to see, that these kinds of people have no ideal of the minefield that the Senator is in the middle of. They still believe, that their guy can walk on water, or in this case, walk over landmines. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell them the truth, but your guy is mortal, just like the rest of us. Just because he hasn’t been under attack for so many years, like Hillary has, doesn’t mean that he’s untouchable. Can you imagine, if Hillary had even half the baggage that Obama had, how unelectable she would be today? The only reason, so many may not like her, is because of the success the Republicans have had transforming this great lady, into someone scary. That’s what they do, and do so well. You have to give them credit for that. Just as they are successful with their right wing hate radio, so are they with all forms of negative propaganda. The fact that Hillary is still standing, is proof of her ability to withstand the full force of the greatest political attack machine in American history. Believe me, if Mother Teresa herself, went up against this political machine, people would believe that she was the second coming of Hitler, instead of the Saint that most of us believe today. While Democrats struggle to pay their bills, and put food on the table, the Republicans have money to burn. That gives them a huge advantage. That’s why, it’s important that our person have the ability to withstand such a force, like Hillary has. She is perhaps, one of the strongest battle harden Democrats we have ever seen in modern history. No, she’s not perfect, but who is? She stood by her man, and kept her family together, and for this, she ridiculed endlessly. She’s been called every name under the sun. They’ve attacked her from every angle possibly. They've even attacked her daughter, as if it’s a crime to be a woman. This kind of shameful behavior, should not be rewarded. We need to show all the haters, that their sick behavior can and will backfire. We need to prove to them, that a woman can do an even better job, than all the men that came before them. Perhaps I don’t believe she can walk on water, like many of the Obama supporters, but I do have great faith in her, to do what has to be done, no matter how unpopular that may be. As I’ve asked before, does anybody believe that Obama would be doing as well as has, if we had known about all of this incredibly heavy baggage that we're just finding out about? Who knows what other baggage may yet be undiscovered, if we are just learning about so much in such a short time. I have great respect for people that are loyal to Obama, even after all of these recent discoveries. I understand that it’s hard to give up on someone that you have such high hopes for. It’s very hard to have someone tell you that the hope you hold so dear, may instead be hopelessness. I would understand if you didn’t want to believe in what I’m telling you. Sometimes it better to damn the torpedoes, and go down fighting. I respect that. It’s also smart to retreat, and live to fight another day. Whether Hillary wins or Obama wins, one thing is for sure, we will need you to fight another day. As you may have noticed, Senator McCain isn’t like your typical Republican. To be honest, it’s not him that I’m so worried about. It’s all of those Republicans, who will say and do anything to get their guy elected. Their the ones to worry about, and while they attack us without mercy, McCain will stand back and let them do all the dirty work, making him seem above it all. Even though he’s known as being a bit of a hot head, he already has many people that may not know him so well, believing he’s as tame as a kitten. What may seem like a kitten, is really a Trojan horse. If we allow this Trojan horse into the White House, then we could very well be looking at another eight years of Republican rule. I don’t know about you, but I’m not sure if our country could stand another eight years, or even four years of rule, from this party. If you’re old enough to remember the Clinton years, then you know that it’s possible for Democrats to fix even the mess that Republicans can make. It won’t be easy, because this time we have even a bigger mess to clean up. Sure it’s more fun to spend money like a drunken sailor, as McCain himself had said about his own party, but somebody has to be the responsible party. If not us, then who? __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: April 17, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions